Idonotknow
O_OIdonotknow is the creator of a ROBLOX group known as The Baby Boo Busters. His username is based on how bad he is at choosing stuff (Like choosing a username). He is happy to assist the group and is ready to bust any cute babies in his way. Busting Technique To bust baby boos, O_OIdonotknow goes to his face account, immlgyounoobs. In that account, he likes to use his admin to scare baby boos (Ex. Makes himself invisible while on fire to pretend the building is burning). He can also fly and grab baby boos with his stroller (To make them leave). Inviting friends over is helpful for him too. A way this can help is his friends (And Him) can dress up as moms and go say nice things to a baby boo. This makes the baby boo confused and annoyed, since she does not know which mom to choose. This can usually end up as the baby boo leaving the game, or it might end up as the baby boo choosing a mom. If this happens, the mom the boo choose would leave the game and the other moms would be the new choices for the baby boo (Repeated many times). This will make the baby boo annoyed and will leave the game. He can even use his car technique, which launches people out of the map. Alignment http://easydamus.com/neutralgood.html Neutral Good people sometimes have to break the law if it is for a good reason. Baby boos are against the ROBLOX rules because bullying and breastfeeding is against the rules, and Baby Boos bully siblings, parents and strangers. ROBLOX thinks the Baby Boos are innocent babies, so they expect you not to "Bully" the baby boo, even though the bully is the baby boo. As a fellow boo buster, O_OIdonotknow would have to break the "Terms Of Service" to stop the selfish babies from ruining adopt games. Friends * Pretty much everyone in the boo busting team * Victorswitch * Cuteemoji78 * Cutelolipop78 * XfoxygamerlolX * Isapoderosa * Imcute_awesome * Precioso01 * Smoooooooch Likes * ROBLOX * Rayman * His friends * Busting Boos * The whole group * Kindness (not to a boo, though) * Food from around the world * Vacations * Spending time with his family * Saying his good old catchphrase: "Have a nice century!" * YEE HAW BOIS * Leo the Lion (The movie is bad but in a good way) * IM A VEGETARIAAAAAAN * Music * Childhood stuff * GarageBand * Dandidoo * MSM * PVZ Dislikes * Baby Boos * People who bully his friends and others * Expensive items * 82.171.91.153 because they put “PrimalClash2008” in this list. * Public Bathrooms * Most of the GachaTube community * iM a BaNaNa * The Emoji Movie * Being forced to do stuff * Drama * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Adopt and raise in general * EA Strengths And Weaknesses Strengths * Busting with his team (helpful when there are many Baby Boos) * Planning (keeps his confidence and knows what can come) * Baby Boos doing annoying things (collects rage on him) Weaknesses * Too many Baby Boos (too much to juggle) * Having to go (makes him sad that he did not get to finish busting the Baby Boo) * Baby Boos that leave but don't learn their lesson * If the Baby Boo Busters go downhill (which can cause people to join the boo side) Pokemon Team Piplup (Lv 5) Trivia * O_OIdonotknow Is not his first account. In fact, it's his third. PlusFuzzball773 was his first account, and RayDiego1532 was his second. * If you search O_OIdonotknow in the player search bar, you would get 4 results, O_OIdonotknow, O_OIdonotknowfan (which was an April Fools prank by him), O_OIdonotknowgirl (his girl account for being a mom and abusing baby boos), and Idonotknowboofan (which was one of the minions from the wall war). * Smoooooooch is his sister. * Spy (His baby OC that started BBB) was created in Boys and Girls Dance Club, NOT Life in Paradise or Adopt and Raise. * immlgyounoobs is his troll account. Car Technique (OUTDATED) Here are the steps to do O_OIdonotknow's car technique in Adopt And Raise. What you'll need: A cloud A gray car (a Lamborghini or a car from the Premium Car Pass would NOT work) Steps: step 1: Spawn a gray car (do NOT go in it yet) step 2: Ride your cloud step 3: Get in the car while you ride your cloud step 4: If you fly down with your car monstrosity, the wheels of the car should blast of everywhere step 5: That's it! The controls will be wonky, but at least you can launch people out of the map with this trick Category:Members Category:Males